Esme - The Heart
by amoony
Summary: "If Carlisle was the soul of our family, than Esme was the heart" - Edward. She dreamed of flying upon the rainbow . She fells hard on the ground, her wings broken. She'll need to learn to fly again.


**All characters and universe belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I do not own anything.**

_I am a native French speaker. _

_This is my first fan fiction written in English. _

_Although I checked spelling and grammar mistakes many times on online corrector, some mistakes may have been left without my knowledge. You are very pleased to let me know if you find any. I want to improve my writing! :)_

* * *

**1911**

I looked distractedly by the window.

I had been waiting for I didn't know how much time in this bed. A nurse had settled me at the more comfortably she could manage to get me into as we should consider the state in which I was. Right after that, she left me with precipitation. Nurses would come nearby at times, looking briefly over myself, after what, they would drift away at other people' side again.

I sighed. I was in great pain, but I did not complain; nobody would even get to hear me among the hubbub. Since my arrival, agitation and noise had kept turning the whole place upside down. I guessed I had chosen the wrong day to pay a visit at the hospital, doctors and nurses being understaffed for the number of individuals who must wait for healthcare.

Trying to think of something else than my discomfort, I tried to concentrate on _The Story of My Life_. I read a couple of pages before a headache stroke me, obliging me to close the book. I frowned, realizing it had been quite a while since some nurse had checked upon me.

Hugh, my sister's husband, had taken a seat on the chair next to the bed for a while; he almost didn't talk during all the time he had remained seated there. I hadn't expected anything more coming from him, knowing he had always been a silent and erased man in society. He was not the type to make noise with the aim of drawing attention on us so I could have been taken care of. At the end, I had sent him home, as he couldn't have done anything better. He was of no use here, and it would be much better for everyone if he could carry his duties back at the farm.

My eyes noticed a young and awesome doctor who was busy a couple of beds from mine. I watched him fuss around the man in hurry, but from where I was, he seemed to carry on his work with an impressive accuracy. I was fascinated to observed him proceed. Though he must have been licensed from university just recently, he looked surprisingly very confident and in full possession of his faculties, which I thought was rare for a novice doctor. Within a few minutes, he finished his duty. When he caught me staring, I looked down in haste, missing his amused look. I dared to lift my eyes again and he just smiled. For a brief moment, I found myself hoping I would be his next patient, but he turned his head to another side of the room. I couldn't repress a disappointed sigh, plunging myself in my book again.

"Is your reading interesting, Miss?" asked the most beautiful voice - musical and masculine - I've ever heard.

There he was, standing a few inches aside from the bed and absolutely breathtaking: tall, slender yet muscular, hair as blond as oath fields under sun rays in summer; what caught my attention the most was the unusual tint of his eyes – they were no more less than two pools of melting honey – I had never seen ones like these before in my whole life. He was very pale, his skin as white as January looked like; perhaps his work could justify it, as for his tired look too. The god looking doctor sat gracefully on the chair next to me and smiled kindly, revealing his perfect dentition. He spoke again:

"I'm Dr. Cullen. Is there something I can do for you, Miss?"

"I... I think I've broken my leg." I stammered.

"Well, may I have a look at this leg?" he asked softly. "Would you please tell me what's your name?"

"My name's Esme. Esme Ann Platt." I answered quite shyly.

"I'm enchanted to meet you, Miss Platt. With your permission, I'll need to move up your skirt a little." he continued with easiness.

I nodded, blushing along the way. He smiled reassuringly. I would have been very unease if any other doctor would have told me the very same thing, but I did trust his professional behavior; he also tried to make his patients feel the best way possible according to the circumstances. His features became instantly filled with concern as he gave a prolonged look to my leg. I realized I was staring once more, vaguely conscious of being impolite. His eyes went up to meet mine; I lost myself in his golden gaze.

"You're seriously injured, Miss Platt. I must talk with your parents. Where are they?" he demanded.

"They aren't here. I'm staying at my sister's house for a few days. Her husband brought me here, but he couldn't wait with me for much time. He needed to return at my sister's side. She's eight months pregnant." I explained.

"I understand" he said, looking somewhat thoughtful.

"Where is he?" called the high pitching voice of a nurse. "Dr. Cullen!"

A few seconds later, a nurse prompted toward us. She looked about the same age of my sister, in the mid twenties. An exclamation of relief uttered from her mouth. Acting like I wasn't there at all, she addressed the doctor directly:

"Room five, second floor, now!" she urged him.

"Nurse Smith, you must see I'm already treating a patient" he spoke calmly.

Only then, the nurse laid her eyes on me. She pressed her lips in a thin line.

"There's no time for her. You're required immediately."

"Look at the leg of this poor girl, she _needs_ cares."

"Unless she's on the edge of dying, _which_ _she's not_, you have to treat the cases of emergency _first_, Dr. Cullen. She'll have to wait. Nurse Abbot and nurse Miller are struggling with an epileptic girl. She's being under one of the gravest seizures I've ever seen."

For sure, I would have like to enjoy Dr. Cullen's company, but I decided to intervene, seconding the nurse:

"You_ must_ go, doctor. That girl is in great need of help and you must help her. I'll wait here. I can't run away anywhere" I told him with a weak laugh.

He smiled back at me, looking thankful, but sorry.

"It's very kind from you, Miss Platt. When was the last time a nurse gave you painkillers?"

"I don't think she's been given anything since she's been settled." admitted nurse Smith, embarrassed.

"_What?!_" he exclaimed, shocked. "No one have done any_thing_ while she's in this state?! Since when is she been waiting?!"

"It must been since two or three hours ago, I'm not sure."

"She needs water and painkillers _now_."

"But..." attempted to protest the nurse.

"Nurse Smith, I disapprove the lack of competency that has been shown and I won't leave Miss Platt until I'm sure she's been provided some minimal cares."

Quite soon, the nurse returned with a glass fulled of water and a small recipient that contained two pills.

"I want you to swallow these. It will lessen your pain for a while." he instructed me in a softer way than the one he had previously talked with to the nurse.


End file.
